


A Ceremony Of Sorts

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After being away from each other for too long, Ben and Poe are reunited.





	A Ceremony Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. I hope you like it!

The  _Falcon_ touched down in the hangar, and even as the Resistance gathered around it, Poe’s breath hitched, because he knew that Ben was there. Ben was back. He hadn’t seen him in what, three or four years? Not while Ben was doing smuggling jobs for the Resistance, at least. But the moment that Ben stepped out the door of the Falcon, it was almost like nothing else mattered. Nothing else but the former Jedi he had fallen in love with. 

And they could both breathe again. 

Poe didn’t hesitate in that moment; he ran to Ben, embracing him tightly. Ben’s embrace practically engulfed him in that moment, even as he buried his face in Poe’s shoulder. In the Jedi Order, even the smallest display of affection would be critically analyzed. But not here. Not in the Resistance. They were safe. 

Eventually, Ben drew away, and Poe kissed him, lightly. “I missed you.”

”I know,” Ben said. His smile — stars, that smile just made him even more beautiful, in Poe’s opinion. “Come on.”

Even catching up in the Falcon, Poe listened to Ben’s stories, and he knew that Ben was listening to his. It was almost like they were the center of one another’s galaxy, and nothing else mattered. Finally, Poe said, “Ben...I have something to ask you.”

”No problem.”

”The rings...”

They’d been keeping those rings for quite some time. They’d been waiting for Ben to finish his training for quite some time, so they’d kept the rings. Now...now, Poe knew there was no one else he’d rather spend the rest of his life with. 

“Ben...can you put the ring on me?”

Ben’s smile — it was one of those instances where Poe couldn’t fathom how anyone could see Ben as anything less than beautiful, less than perfect. It was brilliant, bright, even as he fit the ring on Poe’s finger. Poe, meanwhile, took the ring from his chain and put it on Ben’s finger. 

“It’s perfect,” Ben said. 

They both grinned, before leaning in for another, more passionate kiss. They would be married at a later date, but in a way, this was their ceremony, right here, on the Falcon. 


End file.
